


Rough Love

by AntisocialHistorian



Category: The Alienist (TV), The Alienist - Caleb Carr
Genre: John hates the opera, M/M, Smut, Top!Laszlo, but only a really small amount, slight D/s undertones, there is no plot to this, this is an attempt to get rid of my writer's block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntisocialHistorian/pseuds/AntisocialHistorian
Summary: John loathed the opera but Laszlo found it could lead to pleasurable outcomes.The real trouble was making sure that Cyrus and Stevie didn't find out.I really couldn't summarise this, it's hard to summarise pure smut.





	Rough Love

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Alienist.
> 
> As a disclaimer here, I haven't written a sex scene in three years so I'm extremely rusty and personally, I think it's awful, but hey, I'm publishing it anyway.
> 
> Laszlo just comes across as a top to me and I'm not bothered by him being a bottom but I'm not able to write him as such.
> 
> I hope this is okay.

Laszlo had dragged John to the opera again, and found amusement in his clear irritation and dislike of being there. There was an ulterior motive to attending the opera, but Laszlo reasoned that he could make it more entertaining for his lover.  
  
That had led to the current situation. Laszlo had teased John throughout the entire opera session, using his hand to lazily stroke and grind John's erection, never pushing far enough to allow John to achieve ultimate gratification but enough to allow waves of pleasure wash over him, drawing the occasional and barely audiable moans. He was kept on edge and he was desperately craving more. By the time the opera had finished, John was up, out of his seat and on his way to the carriage, a slower but amused Laszlo following him. Cyrus and Stevie were still unaware of the true relationship of their employer and his good friend so both of them refrained from any inappropriate actions, limiting the heavy sexual tension that lingered but wasn't quite enough to pick up on.  
  
Both Cyrus and Stevie went to their beds, on the first floor, and after coats, hats and scarves had been taken off, Laszlo and John carried on up the staircase, reaching the right room and John could've _cried_ in relief because they were finally getting somewhere. Laszlo immediately pinned John against the door when John had managed to close it and then turn around. His lips crushed John's in a bruising, passionate kiss as John dipped down slightly because now, now Laszlo was drowning in need. The kiss burned, the roughness of Laszlo's beard only heightening the sensations and grounding John because it felt so _good_ and he wanted it so much. He nipped at John's lip, demanding access and it was permitted, allowing the two to deepen the kiss as Laszlo fumbled for the lock, trying desperately to lock the door before they both lost all control. Turning the key, he dropped his hand from the door, placing it on John's waist and cheek, allowing John to place his hand in his hair and loop his arm around the neck in their familiar, preferred positions. They were close but it wasn't _close enough_ , and Laszlo pressed himself forward until he was pressed entirely against John's chest and John took full advantage, grinding his hips slightly before smirking at Laszlo because this time he had moaned first. Laszlo broke the kiss with a playful glare, wanting to get his own back and so quickly reached down and brushed John's tented pants, hard enough to send a shock of pleasure. But John did moan, tilting his head back slightly which Laszlo hadn't done and Laszlo took that as a point to him because even in sex was he competitive. He let his hands wander over John's body, untucking the shirt and letting his hands travel up under it, touching and drawing patterns as he kissed from under John's neck to his jaw. His hand brushed one of John's nipples and Laszlo smiled wickedly before taking it between his thumb and forefinger, squeezing gently. The hiss and closing of eyes he got in response was worth it as John arched up and he dropped his hand from the nipple, settling on rubbing his thumb in circular patterns. He sucked on John's neck hard, leaving a small bruise that he intended to mark John as his, because John _was_.  
  
"Can I undress now?" John asked, eyes now open and breathing shallow and erratic at the flow of sensations that overwhelmed him. Reluctantly stepping back from John, he nodded and gestured for John to do so. John would undress him when he had finished undressing himself, so for now Laszlo was content to watch the clothes come off. John hastily removed his boots, moving them next to the bookcase, and hands shaking, began to unbutton his shirt. Still watching, Laszlo walked to his four poster bed, and sat down, leaning on the post with blazing desire clear in his usually cold eyes. Excitement pooled in the pit of his stomach and heat flowed down to his groin. Taking off the shirt, John tossed it to where his boots were, not caring about the condition of it, having kept a small amount of clothes at Laszlo's for the last five months and having spares in the closet.  
  
"Before you remove your trousers, I recommend taking off your socks John," Laszlo murmured, eyes still fixed on John's hands that were resting on his belt. Dipping his head in agreement, John quickly removed his socks, moving his shirt and tucking them into his boots. John looked to Laszlo, seeking his permission to continue undressing. Laszlo nodded his head and John undid his belt, not missing the way Laszlo's eyes burned brighter at it and he gave a small tug to his trousers, letting them slip down to his knees before pulling them off and bundling them up with his belt, putting it with the rest of his clothes. Eyes flickering over John's form, he took in the dark patch that had appeared on John's underwear, raising an eyebrow that seemed oddly proud. He stood up and shook his head when John went to take his underwear off, instead getting up and taking a few steps to John, who now stood at the end of the bed. He pulled at the the tip of the underwear, running a finger along it as John intook a sharp breath.  
  
"Please," John asked, shaft aching because though Laszlo had barely touched him, the anticipation was killing him. Laszlo fought a smirk back as he tugged down John's underwear, allowing John to step out of them, as Laszlo took in the full sight of John's rock hard shaft that had a layer of pre ejacatory fluid over it already. Laszlo pushed John onto the bed, and leaned over him, pressure on his forearm before he drew John into another deep kiss. His other arm travelled down John's body to John's shaft and he gripped in lightly, using his thumb to circle around the wet head. John moaned into the kiss and Laszlo took the opportunity pull away before sucking his thumb, humming at the taste as John watched, slightly dazed. "Can I finally undress you?" John said, impatient and wanting to be able to explore his lover. Laszlo hummed again, tilting his head while he thought about his next action, unconsciously grinding into John slightly, causing another quiet moan. "Stop _thinking_ ,"  
  
Taking John's advice, Laszlo tried to switch off his brain, going where he needed instead of where he decided. He kissed John briefly, before kissing his way down John's chest, brushing over a small scar that John had gotten when they were children, and he settled one hand on John's hip, holding it tightly, and his bad arm supporting him slightly. He shifted himself lower slightly, before he reached John's shaft which was still painfully hard and John moaned _loud_ , loud enough to almost wake Stevie and Cyrus and thrust his hips forward as Laszlo took him in his mouth and Laszlo didn't bother to scold him, instead scraping his teeth against the sensitive skin, his tongue clearing the remaining pre ejaculatory fluids on the tip and probing the slit which provoked John into sliding his hands into Laszlo's hair and tugging hard. There was another violent tug on Laszlo's hair as he used his tongue to massage the base of John's shaft, teasing him further yet.  
  
"Laszlo," John gasped as pleasure struck hard, throwing John off as Laszlo sucked softly and Laszlo revelled in how undone John was before he became painfully aware of his own aching erection that he wanted to resolve because he had ignored it in favour of John. The grip he had on John's hip became even tighter, and he sucked harder for a few more times, as John's brow furrowed a fraction and had his head thrown back, tingling. Laszlo pulled back from John's shaft, needing John to help sate both of their needs. John huffed a little and a whine slipped out at the loss of Laszlo because he had been close, so close and Laszlo knew how to tease, knew how to push his resolve. Laszlo struggled to get off the bed, but eventually managed to stand at the foot of it, watching as John instinctively looked at the tent in his pants.  
  
"John, I need your help with my buttons," Laszlo told him quietly, trying to not wake anyone but also gain John's split attention. Once John realised Laszlo was finally letting him undress him, he scrambled off the bed and stood in front of his shorter lover. Laughter threatened to bubble up in his chest as he looked at his entirely naked self in contrast to Laszlo's fully dressed and barely ruffled appearance. He wanted to change, he wanted to break the perfect image that Laszlo was still holding above him. He started with Laszlo's boots, crouching down and undoing them, smiling slightly at the groan it got from the man above him. He pulled off Laszlo's boots, throwing them in the direction he had put his knowing that he had more than likely missed. John sped up now, undoing Laszlo's shirt but becoming impatient towards the end, he accidently tore the buttons off and blushed at Laszlo's laugh.  
  
"That's another shirt you owe me,"  
  
"Be quiet," John groused, the red tinge to his cheeks becoming more prominent. Undoing Laszlo's buttons for his trousers, he stepped back as Laszlo took his shirt off, throwing it like John had done to his boots and carefully removing his trousers, folding them up and putting them on the floor. After taking his socks and underwear off, the both of them fell onto the bed once more, kissing like their lives depended on it because to them, maybe it did, with John touching all over Laszlo's body now because he could. He gently brushed Laszlo's bad arm, not giving Laszlo pity or any sense of sadness for it because Laszlo didn't want that, he hated it. Instead, he carried on moving the hand, trailing it down, caressing Laszlo's thighs and ass that drew a hot gasp into their kiss. If Laszlo wanted to tease him the entire time, it was only fair that he could too. This time John broke the kiss and gave Laszlo a quick kiss to his forehead that interjected some tenderness to the whole thing, making it about both love and pleasure. He also decided to push Laszlo, jerking his hips up causing a few choice words to fall from Laszlo's mouth.  
  
"Hurry up," Laszlo raised his eyebrow at the man pinned under him. " _Please_ ," John added sarcastically. Reaching over to his bedside cabinet, (making sure to get his vengeance before he reached over by giving a hard pull on John's shaft which led to a distinct 'fuck' and strangled cry) he yanked the draw open with a little too much force but still successfully retrieving the small bottle of oil. Pulling back, he adjusted his position and took off the cap, pouring some on his hand and slicked the lubrication over his shaft and John watched, too proud to beg Laszlo to do  _something_ but mentally willing him to get a move on. Laszlo aligned himself with John, and John felt the breath leave him as Laszlo decided to finally breach him and his thoughts scattered, no comprehensive or logical thought crossing his mind. A little moan escaped Laszlo, the heat of John pleasing him to no end and the moan was so quiet and low it could've been imagined, but it wasn't and Laszlo held still for a few moments, allowing John to adjust slightly. He didn't wait long though, he never did and he pushed forward a little more, listening carefully for noise of discomfort from John, who did give a small grunt but still motioned for Laszlo to continue. Setting a rougher, hard pace, John gave a few more whines while he adjusted that quickly turned into moans and a quiet, repeated whisper of Laszlo's name as he revelled wave after wave of satisfaction. John adjusted and Laszlo picked up his speed, and John arched under the hot, passionate onslaught, raking his nails over Laszlo's back, leaving long red marks because if Laszlo was going to mark him, _he_ was going to mark Laszlo. John didn't demand Laszlo go harder or faster because Laszlo controlled that, Laszlo thrust at his own pace which was hard and fast because the both of them liked it rougher. He would moan in approval of certain actions, tell Laszlo when he was doing something especially pleasing but when Laszlo was left to control pace and roughness, John gained infinitely more pleasure.  
  
Angling himself more by shifting John's position, a loud cry fell from John's mouth as Laszlo hit his prostate, and John's world felt like it was exploding, tilting in the best way it could.  
  
" _There_ ,"  
  
"You need to be quieter," Laszlo managed to say as he thrust, trying to keep his pace fast and evenly spaced but struggling as he neared closer and closer to the edge. He followed John's approval and hit the spot a handful of more times, and each time John made a loud, appreciative moan which threatened to wake the other residents of the house. The bead of sweat trickled down his forehead slowly and he strained up, kissing Laszlo and though it was brief, it still seared and added to fuel to their fire. John felt his orgasm build at the bottom of his spine, coiling and travelling up, tingling and causing an itch he couldn't quite get rid of. Laszlo thrust again, missing the spot John wanted him to get desperately but still causing ample enough pleasure to further build the impending orgasm.  
  
"I need.." John gasped, not quite finishing his sentence but attempting to carry on his sentence. " _Please_ ,"  
  
"Let go," Laszlo told him, and then Laszlo _did_ hit the right spot again and he felt John clench and tighten underneath him, following the request that Laszlo had given and that itself almost threw Laszlo off his edge and into another dimension of bliss. John's orgasm crashed over him like a wave hitting a cliffside and John was drowning in his release and pleasure.  
  
" _Fuck_ Laszlo!" he managed, crying out and Laszlo shot a furtive look over his shoulder, damp hair flopping onto his forehead and almost into his eyes as he looked to see whether Cyrus or Stevie had been alerted. He ignored the mess that now covered his and John's chest. Laszlo continued to thrust, pace now off and chaotic as he lost control, a string of German curse words slipping out and his hips stuttered and he thrust in deep as his release slammed into him, like John giving a cry of his lover's name, filling John, making him moan a final time at the feeling of it.  
  
"Ah _, ah scheiße_.... John!"  
  
The both of them lay on the bed for several minutes, before coming out of the post orgasm haze they were both in. Fighting tiredness off, Laszlo pulled out as John whined at the loss of contact and got up, retrieving his ruined shirt and using it to wipe down his and John's chests as John's seed had covered Laszlo's chest and then John's he had continued to thrust. He finished cleaning John up, dabbing his sensitive hole which got a tired mewl in return and forced himself to put the ruined shirt in the waste bin next to the locked door. Crossing back over to the bed, he pulled the sheets from under John and then covered him with them as he still hadn't moved yet, extremely tired from the overextertion of the day and their _'_ _extracurricular'_ activities.  
  
Laszlo moved to lay on his side of the bed (the right on the bed itself, left from an outside perspective) and wincing as the scratches John had left burned and sent a shot of pain up his spine. He slipped under the sheets, running hand through his hair in an attempt to keep it out of the way, trying to ignore the feeling of cold sweat on his skin. He rolled over to face John, who had done it slightly earlier than him. He tilted his head up to speak and John looked down at him.  
  
"You didn't hold back from scratching," he said, as John moved closer to him, tiredness setting in.  
  
"I didn't see you holding back from leaving a love bite and you've also left a bruise on my hip," John mumbled, smiling softly.  
  
"It's surprising that Cyrus and Stevie haven't woken up or caught us with the amount of noise you make. I'll have to find a way to keep you quiet next time," Laszlo told him with a smirk, images flittering through his brilliant mind at an amazing rate. John warmed slightly at the thought, but tried to not concentrate on it too intensely as he was tired.  
  
"If you carry on cursing in German during our sessions, I won't be responsible for my actions when you use it outside of our unions. It's problematic enough as it is,"  
  
"Noted. That doesn't mean I'll be able to refrain from doing it," Laszlo laughed tiredly.  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm very rusty, so I'm sorry if this was terrible.
> 
> Thanks for the support on my other piece, it's very helpful in interesting yourself into a fandom. 
> 
> Weird fact, I was researching lubrication in the 19th century (I don't want to know what my internet provider thinks) and they used olive oil mainly until 1927.
> 
> Anyhow, thanks for dropping by also, I hope this fulfilled what you wanted.


End file.
